Pequeño malentendido
by Sangre Chiva
Summary: Lori esta buscando a Lincoln, pero al final encontra mas de lo que buscaba.


Pequeño malentendido.

Una tarde de fin de semana como cualquier otro en la casa loud, a excepción de las gemelas y sus padres quienes habian salido desde muy temprano a un concurso de belleza de Lola, Lana por ser su gemela no pudo evitar ser arrastrada a dicho evento, el resto de sus habitantes se preparaba para disfrutar de una buena tarde, cada uno de ellos a su manera desde luego.

Lisa se encontraba en su habitacion, trabajando en una de sus investigaciones con lo que paresiera ser unos tubos de ensallo con materia fecal; para la inmensa mayoria de las personas y en especial los niños, que el realizar este tipo de actividad en sabado distaba mucho de lo que representa diversion, pero para la pequeña genio resultaba no menos que fascinante lo que se podia apreciar por la discreta sonrisa que mostraba mientras escribia en su block de notas.

Lucy por su parte, se encontraba en el atico, en el rincon mas oscuro de este, donde colocó algunas velas que aunque iluminaban un poco aquel lugar, mantenia un ambiente sombrio, este era en opinion de la pequeña gótica la atmósfera idonea para la creación de los poemas mas oscuros salidos de lo mas recóndito y retorcido de la mente humana.

Luan yacía en la sala, en un improvisado escenario para marionetas que monto con el objetivo de practicar (para sus shows de fiestas) una especie de rutina comica infantil que incluia a mrs cocos y una calceta con dos botones a manera de ojos y un par de trensas hechas de estambre; dicho espectáculo tenia como unico espectador a su hermanita Lily quien entre risas y balbuceos disfrutaba de aquella presentación.

Luna tambien estaba en su habitación, saltando de un lado a otro con su guitarra electrica en la creación de una nueva cancion, los estridentes acordes podrian alterar a mas de uno, pero para los habitantes de esta casa era uno mas de los ecos que resonaban de forma cotidiana; Luna se imaginaba a si misma tocando lado a lado con su idolo Mig Swager, por lo que en esos instantes se podia decir que ella se encontraba en la "zona" y nada ni nadie en ese momento la sacarían de ese trance.

Leni y Lori también se encontraban en su habitación, la primera sentada al borde de su cama pintandose las uñas de los pies, tenia algodones entre cada uno de los dedos y pintaba cada uña con tal delicadesa y dedicacion que cualquiera que la observará pensaría que esta pintando un cuadro; la mayor de las hemanas, Lori hacia lo que hace la mayor parte del tiempo, mandar mensajes a Bobby con su celular, sentada hasta la cabecera de su cama y con las rodilas recogidas, concentrada en lo que hacia pero ala vez frustrada pues en realidad deseaba mas estar con el esa tarde en una cita que estar atrapada en casa cuidando de sus hermanos; de todas formas Bobby no podia asistir a una cita ya que se encontraba cubriendo a uno de sus compañeros en el negocio de pizzas de tal forma que solo estaria disponible hasta el dia de mañana, de los mensages que le escribía a Bobby le describia el atuendo que usaria en la cita de mañana, precisamente planeaba utilizar la blusa azul pastel que el le habia regalado; fue en ese entoces que al mirar de reojo se percató de una prenda que ya hacia en el suelo a escasos pasos de cesto de la ropa sucia y que para sorpresa de ella misma, resultó no ser otra sino la misma blusa que se suponía iba a ponerse mañana

.

Rápidamente descendió de la cama y la tomo casi no podia dar credito de lo que estaba viendo, miro la blusa por un instante antes de cerrar el puño con la mano con que la sostenía

-Lincoln! -dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

Aparentemente la blusa se habia caido accidentalmente del cesto de ropa cuando este se la llevo al cuarto de lavado osea el sotano, al menos eso supuso Lori, aunque ella misma podia en ese mismo instante llevarla y colocarla en la lavadora, no estaba dispuesta a completar el trabajo de su hermano, ya que como habian acordado, el lavaria toda su ropa sucia a cambio de que ella lo llevará a la tienda de comics; ella cumplió con su parte del trato lo llevo a la dichosa tienda y ahora el debia completar su parte y lavar hasta la última de sus prendas.

Rápidamente salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano

Toc toc toc.

-Lincoln -llamo una vez.

Toc toc toc

-Lincoln! -volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta.

Finalmente abrió la puerta sin importarle otra cosa, ya que era común al menos para con Lincoln llamar no mas de dos veces a su puerta antes de irrumpir en la privacidad de su cuarto si este no respondía, algo con lo que no estaba muy conforme este último.

Para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie, por un momento pensó que tal vez habría salido a alguna parte con su amigo Clyde pero recordó que claramente les dijo a todos que si tenían planeado salir debían avisarle primero y hasta donde recordaba nadie hizo planes de salir a algun lado; por lo que decidió continuar buscando.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras echaba un vistazo a su celular y es que desde que salió de su habitación lo tenia en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha sostenía la blusa, una vez abajo busco a su hermano con la vista pero todo lo que pudo ver fue a Luan haciendo una especie de presentación con marionetas para Lily.

-Has visto a Lincoln? -pregunto Lori a su hermana.

-Me parecio ver que se dirigía con Lynn hacia el garage -respondió Luan asomándose un instante antes de continuar con su espectáculo.

Caminado hacia la cocina rumbo a la puerta que comunica con el garage Lori continuo revisando su teléfono e incluso envío un mesaje a su novio, aun mantenía la mirada en su celular a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, su mano a punto de alcanzar el pomo se detuvo.

-Hgnn -escucho del otro lado, e inmediatamente reconocio la voz de Lynn.

-Hgnn huh... Lincoln -se le escuchaba la respiración entrecortada.

-Dame mas Lincoln. -dijo Lynn aun jadeando -lo quiero todo!.

-Estas segura Lynn, no quiero que te lastimes -le respondió Lincoln.

-No te preocupes lo resistire yo se que puedo -dijo Lynn esta vez un poco menos. entrecortada.

-Hugnn ghn -esta vez era Lincoln a quien se le escuchaba pujar.

El rostro de Lori palidecio, alejó su mano del pomo y la llevo hacia su boca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando; de un momento a otro todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando, su unico hermano con una de sus hermanas haciendo... no, no podia ser simplemente o podia ser cierto lo que escuchaba, se repetia a si misma.

Negó con la cabeza mientras del otro lado escuchaba los gemidos de Lynn , su mente no pudo evitar dar forma a los sonidos con imágenes pertubadoras de Lynn y Lincoln con sus cuerpos entrelazados apasionadamente, entregándose a aquel acto prohibido. Por un momento penso incluso en salir corriendo, alejarse lo mas posible de ellos y advertir al resto de sus hermanas y sus padres, para despues todos juntos confrontarlos y que asumieran la verguenza de sus actos.

-Eso es Lynn solo un poco mas, ya casi -le escucho decir a Lincoln.

Se sintio enferma, sintio revolver su estómago; como podían incluso estar haciendo aquello ahi, en el garage, a plena luz del dia donde cualquiera en cualquier momento los podría descubrir penso para si misma, o es que acaso la pasion les gano y no pudieron contenerse a si mismos y se entregaron el uno a otro como auténticos animales, ahora entendía el por que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que ella era quien estaba a cargo en ese momento, ella era la responsable, no podia esperar a sus padres, ella ya los habia descubierto y ahora debía actuar, debia detener de una vez por todas aquel acto de perversión, aun cuando no queria verlos en pleno acto, pues sabia que sin importar el grado de depravación, la imagen de ellos juntos quedaria impresa en su memoria por siempre lamentablemente, pero era su deber, tenia que poner fin a esto, suspiro profundamente y de una patada abrio la puerta.

-Lincoln Lynn que demonios creen que estan haciendo par de perv...! -grito Lori pero se quedo callada al verlos.

Lynn estaba acostada en una de esas tipo bancas con soportes para colocar pesas, sosteniendo una pesa con varios discos de distintos tamaños (o pesos como lo quieran ver) en cada lado mientras que Lincoln yacia de pie a un lado listo para ayudarla en caso de ser necesario; ambos voltearon hacia Lori, Lynn finalmente dejo la pesa en uno de los soportes y se incorporo en la banca quedando sentada, ambos la miraban confundidos.

-Que estan haciendo?- pregunto Lori con un tono un tanto suplicante casi como si quisiera reclamar el por que no estaban haciendo lo que ella pensaba que hacían.

-Lincoln me ayuda a ejercitar con este nuevo equipo de pesas que consegui- respondió Lynn -Por que que pensabas que hacíamos? - le cuestiono al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor con la parte inferior de su playera.

-Nada! -respondió Lori sintiendo como su rostro cambiaba de color -es solo que...- titubeo por un instante, entoces miro hacia abajo y vio que aun sostenía la blusa, asi que volteo su mirada hacia Lincoln.

-Olvidaste lavar esta blusa -le dijo a Lincoln al momento que le arrojaba dicha prenda, este intento atraparla pero termino dándole de lleno en la cara.

-La necesito para mañana -le ordenó.

-No hay problema solo termino de.

-Como sea -interrumpió Lori dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta casi de golpe, su cara estaba cada vez mas roja mientras se alejaba lo mas aprisa, pensando en como pudo imaginar todo aquello.

Lincoln y Lynn todabia en la confusión simplemente se miraron uno a otro y se encogieron en hombros, Lynn se puso de pie y tomo una pequeña toalla con la que comenzó a limpiarse el sudor de su rostro; Lincoln quien la observaba dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó a Lynn mientras que pasaba los dedos de manera juguetona por la pesa.

-Hey Lynn, quieres practicar los besos? -le preguntó Lincoln con una mirada traviesa, Lynn lo miro por un instante antes de sonreir y morderse el labio -Ven aqui- le respondió y ambos se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Fin.


End file.
